


Die Geschwister

by Black_white_Natzumi



Category: Grimms Märchen - Fandom
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_white_Natzumi/pseuds/Black_white_Natzumi
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Brüderchen aus einer anderen Quelle trinkt?Eine Abwandlung von Grimms Märchen "Brüderchen und Schwesterchen"





	Die Geschwister

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, das ist meine erste Kurzgeschichte. Also seid etwas nachsichtig mit mir.  
> Ich hoffe, dass man sie trotzdem gut lesen kann und wünsche euch viel Spaß dabei.

# Die Geschwister

Brüderchen nahm sein Schwesterchen bei der Hand und sprach: „Lass uns fortgehen von diesem schrecklichen Haus. Die Stiefmutter schlägt uns nur und der Hund bekommt mehr Essen als wir beide zusammen. Im Wald wird es uns besser ergehen!“

Schwesterchen konnte ihm nur zustimmen und so stahlen sie sich aus dem Haus. Sie rannten über Felder und Wiesen bis sie abends den Wald erreichten. Dort lehnten sie sich an einen Baumstamm und schliefen Arm in Arm ein.

Währenddessen blieb die Flucht der Geschwister nicht unbemerkt und die böse Stiefmutter, welche eine Hexe war, verwünschte alle Gewässer im Wald, sodass nur die Geschwister verflucht würden.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten die Geschwister mit durstigen Rachen und hungrigen Mägen.  
„Ach Schwester ich habe solchen Durst“, jammerte Brüderchen. Schwesterchen beruhigte ihn aber schnell: „Lass uns ein Bächlein finden und auf dem Weg dahin Beeren sammeln welche unser Frühstück sein sollen.“ 

So machten sie sich auf den Weg und fanden recht schnell Brombeersträucher die voll behangen waren. Davon aßen sie so viel sie konnten. Die Beeren aber füllten nicht nur ihre Mägen, sondern linderten auch den Durst mit ihrem süßen Saft. Schwesterchen bestückte ihre Schürze bis zum Rand mit den Beeren und trug diese in der Hand. 

So kamen sie gegen Mittag zu einer frischen Quelle. Da hörte Schwesterchen eine Stimme flüstern: „Wer aus mir trinkt, wird ein Wolf; wer aus mir trinkt, wird ein Wolf!“  
Da rief das Schwesterchen: „Stopp Bruder! Trink nicht von der Quelle!“  
Ihr Brüderchen hielt inne und glaubte seinem Schwesterchen als diese ihm von der Stimme die sie gehört hatte berichtete. Denn beide wussten das ihre Stiefmutter eine Hexe war.

Deshalb brachen sie wieder auf und kamen später zu einem kleinen Bächlein und sie bückten sich um daraus zu trinken als Schwesterchen wieder diese Stimme hörte: „Wer aus mir trinkt, wird ein Tiger; wer aus mir trinkt, wird ein Tiger“  
Wieder rief Schwesterchen: „Stopp Bruder! Trink nicht von dem Bach!“

Doch es war schon zu spät. Anstatt ihres Brüderchens saß ein riesiger Tiger neben ihr. Das Schwesterchen erschrak und wich zurück in dem Glauben, dass ihr Brüderchen sie fressen würde. 

Doch stattdessen sah der Tiger sie aus großen Augen an. Als Schwesterchen begriff das ihr kein Leid geschehen würde, schloss sie ihr Brüderchen in die Arme und weinte. Der Tiger legte seinen schweren Kopf auf ihre Schulter und weinte mir ihr.

„Bruder“ schluchzte sie in sein Fell. „Wir müssen dich zurückverwanden! Aber wie nur?“  
Und Schwesterchen überlegte und überlegte. Da kam ihr eine Idee! Eine Hexe hatte ihr Brüderchen verflucht und eine Hexe konnte den Fluch wieder aufheben.  
Sie erklärte dem Tiger ihren Plan und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Wald zu verlassen.  
In der darauf folgenden Nacht kamen sie zum erleuchteten Haus ihrer Stiefmutter und Schwesterchen trat vor das Gartentor und rief: „Stiefmutter komm heraus und mach deinen Fluch rückgängig!“

Und tatsächlich kam die Stiefmutter in ihrem Nachtkleid vor die Tür.  
Sie betrachtete das Schwesterchen und lachte als sie den Wolf zu ihren Füßen stehen da. „Wie schade das nicht ihr beide von dem Wasser getrunken habt“, lachte sie das Schwesterchen aus.  
„Den Fluch werde ich nicht aufheben, aber ich habe bestimmt einen schönen Zauber für dich“ und während die Stiefmutter sprach sprang der Tiger aus den Schatten und vergrub seine scharfen Krallen in den Rücken der Hexe. Diese kreischte vor Schmerzen, fiel zu Boden und wand ungläubig ihren Kopf. Über sich sah sie einen riesigen Tiger thronen. 

Der Tiger hob erneut seine Krallen und zerfetzte die Hexe unter sich. Das Blutspritze in alle Richtungen und ihre schreie wurden immer leiser.  
Angelockt von den schreien trat die Tochter der Stiefmutter aus dem Haus. Als sie das blutige Spiel erblickte und ihre Mutter unter dem Tiger erkannte, erbrach sie sich und begann zu wimmern.

Schwesterchen ging zu ihr herüber und schlang einen dicken Strick um ihre Arme. Der Hund war beim Anblick des Tigers weggelaufen, sodass Schwesterchen sich ganz und gar um die Stiefschwester kümmern konnte. 

Das war Schwesterchens Plan gewesen:  
Sie stahl einen Hund, der von einem Wolf nicht zu unterscheiden war, um die Stiefmutter abzulenken, damit Brüderchen sich anschleichen konnte. Dann sollte Brüderchen die Hexe zerreißen. Denn beide wussten, dass die Stiefmutter ihren Fluch nicht aufheben würde. 

Aber ihre Tochter war auch eine Hexe. Schwesterchen hatte sie und die Stiefmutter heimlich beobachtet. Und Schwesterchen dachte, dass die Tochter den Fluch schon lösen würde, wenn sie keine andere Wahl hatte.  
Die Hexe unter Brüderchen hörte auf sich unter scherzen zu winden, wimmerte und hauchte ihr leben aus. Als dies geschah wurden alle Still, denn anstelle des Tigers saß nun wieder ihr Blut verschmiertes Brüderchen auf der toten Hexe.

Sofort rannte Schwesterchen zu ihm und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Sie war überglücklich ihr Brüderchen wieder zu haben.  
„Mit dem Tod der Hexe muss auch der Fluch erloschen sein“ freute sich Brüderchen und schlang seine Arme um das Schwesterchen. 

Doch als sie die Stiefschwester erneut wimmern hörten hielten sie inne.  
Sie sahen sich an und als ob sie die Gedanken des anderen hören konnten brachten sie die Stiefschwester ins Haus und banden sie an den großen Esstisch. Dann nach zerrten sie die Überreste der Hexe ins Haus.  
Die Geschwister teilten sich auf und sammelten alles Gold und Schmuck zusammen. Auch das Brot aus der Küche und den Käse trugen sie in Taschen vor das Haus. 

Als sie alles zusammen hatten holte Brüderchen zwei Zündsteinchen aus seiner Tasche und zündeten das Haus an.  
Die Geschwister griffen sich jeder so viel sie tragen konnte und gingen den ersten Sonnenstrahlen entgegen. 

Von nun an würden sie für sich selbst sorgen und niemals wieder angst vor der Hexe haben.  
Denn zusammen konnten sie alles schaffen!


End file.
